The fear of the Queen
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Est-il possible de voir l'avenir? Beaucoup d'asgardiens auraient dit non, et pourtant, il y a bien quelques personnes qui peuvent le faire. L'une d'entre elles se nomme Frigga, reine d'Asgard et femme d'Odin. Ce qu'elle voit de l'avenir, c'est sa plus grande peur. Quelle est-elle? Pourquoi ses visions concernent-elles sa famille?


**Hello! Encore un OS pour vous! C'est la première fois que je m'essaye au point de vue de Frigga, aussi je pense qu'elle peut paraitre OOC. Pas de spoilers pour Thor: The Dark World, promis!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

**M**on bonheur est fait depuis que, un jour auquel je ne m'y attendais pas, un cadeau, un précieux petit cadeau nommé bébé, me soit envoyé. Ce jour là changea ma vie et mon destin.

**O**din m'a ramené un présent des plus précieux et fragiles lorsqu'il est revenu de Jotunheim. C'était un enfant, un Jotun. Par définition, c'était un ennemi, mais comment aurais-je pu déclarer cet enfant un ennemi ?

**N**on, je ne pouvais pas. Cet enfant, je l'acceptai comme le mien sans hésiter lorsque mon mari me demanda si je voulais l'élever pour en faire un fils d'Asgard. Je n'ignorais pas qu'Odin le considérerait davantage comme un objet de réconciliation que comme un fils, mais je décidai en secret de faire tout pour que ce petit être déjà très fort se sente comme chez lui.

**.**

**F**ière de lui à mesure que les temps passaient. Loki, je l'avais nommé ainsi, était ma plus grande fierté, malgré qu'il ne vienne ni de moi, ni d'Odin. Mais Loki était comme mon fils, il l'est encore et le sera toujours. Fière de lui à chaque instant, malgré les actes qu'il commettra.

**I**ronie, c'est le sentiment qui me vient, car j'ai le don de lire dans l'avenir. Quelques visions, des cauchemars, me viennent parfois. Et je vois mon petit Loki devenir un monstre. Chaque jour qui me rapproche de ces visions me fait de plus en plus froid, je tente à chaque fois de me dire que Loki reconnaitra le bien et le mal.

**L**oki, que j'ai vu grandir, que j'ai essayé d'aimer comme si j'étais sa mère. Je suis sa mère, certes, mais me considèrera-t-il encore comme telle bientôt ? M'a-t-il déjà considéré ainsi, d'ailleurs ?

**S**i prise de doutes que je suis désormais, alors que la fin approche. Mais tout ce que je vois, c'est Loki, ce beau jeune homme qui a évolué depuis le début. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un petit bébé qui avait trop chaud durant les hivers d'Asgard, et qui étonnait la cour, et qui venait toujours se réfugier près de moi. Maintenant, c'est un homme responsable, qui va commettre de durs actes, je le vois, je le sais, mais il restera toujours le même dans son esprit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**u vois, Loki. Je t'aimerais toujours. Tu es l'enfant que j'espérais. Je ne regretterais jamais de t'avoir eu dans mes bras, de t'avoir adopté, de t'avoir connu. Jamais

**U**sée par les âges et les batailles, c'est vrai que je le suis. Je ne suis plus la guerrière que je fus au début, mais il y a une chose qui ne change pas. Je ne serais jamais fatiguée d'avoir un fils comme mon petit Loki. Il n'est pas épuisant, contrairement à notre autre fils, Thor, qui gambade à chaque heure du jour.

**.**

**R**egarde, mon petit Loki, ta mère t'est dévouée en dépit de tout ce que tu ferais.

**E**lle sait déjà que des choses dures se produiront, parce qu'elle a ce don et cette malédiction d'apercevoir des parties de l'avenir, et ça lui pèse. Ca me pèse de voir le futur, et je sais que mon fils peut le voir aussi. Je lui ai appris la magie, je lui ai donné ma malédiction avec mes apprentissages.

**S**i je devais faire un retour dans le passé, dans ce passé glorieux ou plongé dans les ténèbres, je n'y reviendrais pas. Odin me demande parfois si je suis sûre de vouloir garder Loki, dont les yeux perdent leur lueur calme. Il craint que mon fils ne redevienne un jour le Jotun par excellence. Mais je ne veux pas changer le passé, je suis sûre que mon choix était le bon, que Loki doit avoir une chance d'être considéré comme des nôtres. Il fait partie de notre famille depuis qu'il nous a touché de son petit regard vert.

**T**hor le considère depuis toujours comme son frère, jamais cela ne changera. Même s'ils se chamaillent de plus en plus souvent à cause des frasques de Thor, ils sont frères et ils s'aiment.

**E**t pourtant, Odin continue de s'inquiéter. Je sens ses regards sur moi, ses regards sur Loki, qui grandit encore. Il craint que je ne sois en danger.

**R**isqué. Il dit que c'est risqué. Mais nous avons vécu heureux pendant quelques 5000 ans, pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant, alors que le couronnement de Thor aura bientôt lieu ? Je sais que c'était risqué, mais maintenant, il n'y a plus de danger, parce que mon fils ne me fera jamais de mal.

**A** moi, sa mère, il ne pourrait que dire des choses dures, certes, mais il ne pourrait pas me blesser. Il me confie parfois ses peurs et ses craintes, ses tristesses et ses souffrances, et il me dit qu'il a peur de me faire mal à cause de ses pouvoirs qu'il peine à contrôler lorsqu'il est en colère.

**S**i seulement Odin entendait cela, il comprendrait que mon petit Loki ne chercherait pas à me blesser. S'il entendait ça, peut-être considérerait-il nos deux enfants comme égaux ? Car il préfère Thor. Je n'ai aucune préférence pour mes enfants, en ce qui me concerne. Une mère aime tous ses enfants, et j'aime mes deux fils plus que tout, plus qu'Odin, même.

**.**

**A**lors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que je pense à tout ceci ?

**.**

**J**'ai eu des visions, encore une fois. Elles ne sont pas revenues depuis longtemps. La dernière fois, une bataille allait approcher, et j'ai entraperçu du sang, des larmes, la mort et son odeur pestilentielle, j'ai retrouvé la guerre en somme.

**A**larmés, mon mari sut rapidement que ma vision était vraie. Elles sont toutes vraies, malgré mes prières qu'elles ne soient en fait qu'une illusion comme j'en créé, et comme mon petit Loki en créé également.

**M**ais elles sont vraies. Ce que je vois du futur, ça va tout changer. Je vois Loki devenir un Jotun. Ses yeux rouges, sa peau bleue avec des cicatrices sur tout le corps, cette force…

**A**lors j'ai peur. J'ai peur, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Quelle mère n'aurait pas peur pour ses enfants ?

**I**ntriguant malgré tous, ces visions, car j'y vois une famille qui se déchire. Thor et Loki se battant près du Bifröst, sans notre fidèle Heimdall pour garder notre merveille. Comment pourraient-ils un jour se battre aussi violemment ? Ils ne l'ont jamais fait de leur vie, ils ne se sont jamais frappés aussi brutalement.

**S**i seulement j'avais plus de réponses pour éviter que nos fils s'affrontent. J'ignore pourquoi ils s'affronteront, j'ignore comment Loki prendra sa vraie forme, mais mon cœur de mère s'affole. Je ne devrais pas, je suis reine d'Asgard, et je dois garder le courage que mon peuple voit en moi, mais ce cœur de mère parle. Il a vaincu le cœur de la reine, il contrôle le cœur de la mère.

**.**

**M**alheur, je ne vois que du malheur dans notre futur. J'ai froid, j'ai peur, j'ai besoin de mes deux enfants, de mon mari.

**O**din, qui voit dans quel état d'esprit je suis. Il sait pour mes visions, il sait que j'en ai, mais il ne sait pas de quoi elles parlent. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est me serrer la main avec son amour sincère. Je sais que mon mari m'aime, qu'il me soutient.

**N**on, ce qui me fait peur, c'est que dans mes visions de guerre, je ne le vois nulle part. Je vois Thor, ce vaillant fils prêt à aller au combat, et Loki, ce jeune magicien curieux et malin, se battre. Mais où est Odin, ce mari attentionné qui n'entrevoit pas toujours les bonnes solutions ?

**.**

**E**st-ce qu'il mourra ? Seigneur, non, je ne veux pas penser à cela. La mort d'un être cher est déjà dure à accepter, mais la mort d'Odin, la mort de l'homme qui m'a donné son cœur et deux enfants, qui m'a laissé les considérer tels mes propres enfants, non, je n'accepterais pas sa mort.

**N**on, je me battrais pour le sauver, je me battrais pour ma famille. Qui suis-je donc ?

**F**rigga, oui, je suis Frigga, reine d'Asgard, mère de Thor et Loki, les deux fils d'Odin, et je suis la femme du Père de toute chose. Je me battrais pour ma famille, pour la raison qui fait que je tiens encore malgré les temps durs.

**A**lors je mourrais peut-être, mais pour sauver un avenir bien sombre, je ferais tout. Mais tout ce que j'espère, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que notre famille ne disparaisse pas.

**N**ous serons unis jusqu'à notre mort. Thor et Loki ne se battront pas, Odin ne disparaitra pas de mes visions. Une famille unie, une famille royale, est-ce trop demander au destin ? Je me refuse à perdre mes enfants et mon mari.

**T**out ce que j'ai est ici, avec eux. Et quoi qu'ils feront, je leur serais à jamais dévouée. A Odin parce qu'il est mon époux, et que ses actes ne se font pas sans raison. A mon fils guerrier, Thor, qui accomplira bien des choses et se fera connaitre pour ses batailles, et enfin, à mon petit Loki, car même si je ne suis pas sa mère, il sera toujours mon fils.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malgré tous les actes que tu as commis, parce que rien ne peut séparer une mère de son enfant, je serais toujours fière de toi, et je serais toujours à tes côtés.**

* * *

**Et oui, il y a encore un message codé! La dernière phrase en gras est une relation directe avec certaines paroles que dira quelqu'un dans le second film, mais je n'en dis pas plus^^**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, et à bientôt ! **


End file.
